Searching for Answers
by tzwaem
Summary: Some people think to much. Other to less. Maybe this time both are equal. Slight Spiritshipping. Maybe more on later chapters.


Hi,

This is my first publication but I hope you appreciate it. I know it's short but I wrote it in my free time on my phone^^.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was pure randomness. But you could be sure for one thing. It was meaned to be. Since the moment they first met there was an unspoken, but very visible attraction between those two. Every time you saw one of them, the other couldn't be far.

This unspoken attraction towards each other was so strong, it ended in one of them killing a whole dimension, with all their friends, who also happened to be in there.

After these events, some of them began to think. To think about things that should've been obvious by now. They sat together on a table in the Slifer Red Dorm, talking. The question, you could say the eye opener, was asked by a short, blue haired male.

'Do you think he would've gone to this extremes, if it was one of us?'

A young, muscular man with a yellow bandana spoke up.

'He definitely would, wouldn't he?'

'I don't think so. There's something strange going on between these two. And to be honest, this isn't very much of a secret.', commented the long haired, dark blond one.

The Black clad man, with messy black hair nodded.

'You haven't seen the clues yet? He's the only that can talk to him at the moment. And we wouldn't even know that if it wasn't for a random sighting of them meeting up. So do us all a favor and lighten up. They're obviously in love and if you're not able to find me hints which are denying that, I'm not believing anything other.'

The blond haired girl interfered.

'This random sighting, as you called it, only happened because I was searching for him. And what did you expect I would do after he disappeared? I did what all of us did. Searching. But what I saw, and heard, were beyond my imagination. -  
Indeed, the girl saw something she never would've expected. It all happened two days ago, the third day after the return. He wasn't to be found anywhere, even if it was confirmed that he also had returned. He wasn't in his dorm, so they started searching for him. And then she made the discovery that started all of this confusion. There they were, sitting under a tree, far away from the dorms and the academia itself. And talking. But the topics she expected to overhear as she approached the tree let, her freeze in her movement.

'Thank God all this madness is over. I wouldn't be able to handle one other day in this freakshow of a dimension. But to be honest, I'm curious. What happened? What did you do to her.. Or him?... I'm not sure how to call it, but what happened?'

'It's complicated. To make it short, we are one and the same now. Her soul now rests in my body.'

The eyes of the teal-haired man bulged.

'You did... You are what now? You can't be serious?'

'I'm as serious as I can be. But on the other hand, since we're one, she showed me some tings, you could say she enlightened me.'

'You enlightened? Sure. And Seto Kaiba is my dad. But go on, in which way were your eyes opened?'

'I realised that I was selfish the whole time. All I wanted to do was saving you, everything the others said, didn't reach me. The only one that mattered was you. You know, i don't think I would've sunk into the darkness of my heart, if anyone of the others would've gone missing. You are the only one where I don't have to fit into a role. For you I'm not the big brother figure or the logic defying kid. I guess it came from this that I wanted to save you at any cost.'

'Judai, you don't mean...'

'Yes, I mean. And without her I wouldn't have realized it.'

She heard enough. As she met up with the rest of the gang she first wanted to deny that she saw them. But she couldn't, the others were able to see it in her face. So she told them the Story.

And now they were sitting at that table and discussing how to deal with it.

'You know, I think it's best if we continue as before and either they will go the first step or it comes out on its own. ' the black clad man suggested.

Every person at the table was nodding, so all of them agreed that they go an as normal for now. 


End file.
